


Back Off, Uglies !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Destiny Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Patrol/Patrols, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace has her first fight with Wo Fat’s Minions, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Series: Destiny Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852228
Kudos: 1





	Back Off, Uglies !:

*Summary: Grace has her first fight with Wo Fat’s Minions, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & his daughter, Grace Williams were on patrol. They had a lead on some vampires that was terrorizing the island, & their neighborhood. She had started her training, & aced it with flying colors. They were on their way through **_Honolulu Forest_** , Father-Daughter Duo were keeping their guard up.

“We need to stay alert, Remember, Grace”, The Blond told the young girl, as they kept on walking. “I am ready for this, Danno”, The Teenager said firmly to her father, as she was determined to save the world, & kill the vampires. All of sudden, Some Vampires jumped down, & shocked them.

“Time to meet your maker, Slayer”, The Strongest Vampire said, as he got into his battle position. “You are dead”, The Other Two said in unison, as they mirrored his gesture. They went after Danny, who was ready to fight. They were beating the crap out of the blond, Grace staked the strong one, & she saw what was happening, & was pissed at the sight.

“Back off, Uglies !”, She exclaimed in anger, as she ran & jump kicked one of them. They fought, & killed that one. Danny managed to daze the other ones, & got out of the way. Grace made them bleed, & kicked them hard too, as they fought. The Teenager saw them both, & took a torch, She kit one on fire, & staked the other one at the same time. Grace said, “Are you okay, Danno ?”, as she went to her father. 

“I am okay, Sweetie”, The Shorter Man answered with a smile, as she helped him up. They continued on their patrol, “You did great, Kiddo”. “Thanks, Dad”, They finished up, & they went to dinner. They knew that they can handle this, & make sure that no one loses their lives.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
